


"You'd better leave now."

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (again), (made my own prompts), Destcember Day 4, M/M, Stoneborn Order reimagined, my gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Torak visits Edon on the front, only to be met with complications.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	"You'd better leave now."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Torak x Edon fic. Hope you like it! Sorry it's a bit of a short one. I was busy today.

Torak was uncomfortably tense as he rode his sparrow towards the outpost building Edon was posted at. Edon was on another one of his two-week shifts on the front, posted in the center building on the Eastern outpost, different than the building Edon had taken him to before, but the map Edon had sent him was informative enough.

Technically, Torak wasn’t allowed to be here at all. Anyone not in the Order was restricted from the front unless there was an emergency that required extra backup. Still, Edon had told him no one would stop him, and no one had when he was leaving the city through the eastern gate, Guardians and civilians traveling through to the trails that led out of the city enough that he was just another person passing through. Plus, he’d come with a bag Edon had accidentally left in his apartment. He could’ve waited for a moment of calm on the front and returned to the Tower to get it himself, but they’d both been longing for an in-person visit. Radio calls through their coms hardly counted for much.

The excuse was cradled close to Torak’s body as he rode his sparrow into the territory. It was a messenger bag full of documents and data tablets, information Edon needed for the second week of his rotation. Torak had turned it around and tightened the strap to allow it to sit close to his stomach, resting upon his lap. He was still a little worried he might lose it on the ride, but it proved to not be an issue, the bag still sitting neatly on his lap when he drew his sparrow up the outpost building, Edon already outside and waiting for him.

“I’m glad you made it.” Edon told him, moving away from the back of the building and towards Torak as he shut off his sparrow. By the time Edon reached him he’d dismounted and was sliding the bag off of his body.

“I’m glad I could come.” Torak told him, drawing off his helmet when Edon slid off his own. “Thanks for forgetting your bag.”

Edon grinned, taking it from Torak when he offered it. “My pleasure.” He answered, setting it beside him in the dirt.

Edon didn’t move necessarily quickly, but Torak was still shocked when his smiling lips pressed into Torak’s own, a hand at his waist. He pushed away as soon as he realized, stepping back in such a hurry he bumped into his sparrow.

“Edon, wait.” He said quickly, his voice low. “What are you doing? What about your troops? What if they see?”

“Don’t worry.” Edon told him, reaching out to take his hands gently. “Amaya is covering for me. We don’t have cameras on this side and all the troops are busy monitoring the front or resting.”

Torak watched him warily. It wasn’t his rule, but he didn’t want his visit to be the thing that told the Order about them before Edon was ready.

“We’re fine.” Edon pressed, taking a step closer. “I promise.”

Torak looked out past him. It was true, none of his troops were in sight, all likely on the other side of the building, tucked within, or out on patrols. Unless someone wasn’t where they were supposed to be, they were safe.

“Okay.” He answered finally, returning his gaze back to Edon. The other man smiled again.

“I missed you.” He told Torak, his hands moving to Torak’s hips as he stepped closer still, their bodies lightly pressed together. Torak’s hands found his chest.

“I missed you, too.” He responded, one of his hands slipping up from Edon’s chest to the back of his neck. He _had_ missed him, a lot. He was still a little upset Edon wouldn’t be coming back with him, but he supposed he would just have to use this time to the fullest.

Edon was smiling against his lips when Torak pulled him in for a kiss, but he quickly and enthusiastically reciprocated, and suddenly everything was quite a bit more heated than Torak had expected, but he reveled in it. Edon’s mouth pushed his open, and his tongue swept into Torak’s mouth, a movement Torak quickly followed up, his attention devoting more and more of itself to Edon and their kiss.

He’d forgotten about the world around them when an explosion shook the earth beside them.

He wasn’t sure what exactly happened next, but he briefly registered Edon yanking him to the ground and rolling on top of him, scrambling to grab at their helmets nearby. A second explosion sounded just as they’d tugged them over their heads, and Edon rolled off him, grabbed his bag, and grabbed Torak by the arm, dragging him towards the building.

“Listen, I have to go handle this. You’d better go.” Edon told him once they were close enough to be protected by the building’s shields.

“Are you sure?” Torak asked quickly. “I could help you out.”

Edon shook his head. “No, I’d rather not anyone find out you’re here.” He told him. “Besides, we can handle it on our own. But you need to go.”

Torak bit his lip, but nodded. Edon had probably dealt with this type of thing dozens of times. He had to trust him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go. Be careful.” He told him, looking towards where his sparrow still sat.

“I will.” Edon promised him, making for the door to the building in the other direction. “I’ll call you tonight! Be safe!”

“I will!” Torak called back, leaving the protection of the building’s shield as Edon headed for the door. He was just disappearing through it as Torak climbed on and launched himself back towards the wall. The sounds of explosions followed him back until he couldn’t hear them over the roaring wind.


End file.
